Given the ever-expanding realm of the internet of things (IoT) network, cybersecurity has become a paramount concern. Historically, cybersecurity has been implemented by individual endpoint agents. However, in light of the increased use of IoT devices that either cannot support endpoint agents or are configured proprietarily, building individualized endpoint agents has become cost prohibitive and less common. Instead, the trend has been to provide cybersecurity at the network level. The problem with such a trend is that networks face ever-shifting danger in the form of transient device threats, network-borne threats, and ecosystem-specific threats.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.